No other
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: No hay nadie como tú. Cuando miro alrededor, todos lucen igual. ¿Donde puedo encontrar a alguien como tú?


Skip Beat no me pertenece

 **No other**

—Sho…Sho… ¡Sho!-el rubio cantante abrió los ojos frustrado.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Por qué me despiertas?!

Estaba totalmente irritado a causa de una terrible fiebre que adquirió desde la noche anterior.

— ¡Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas, malagradecido!-le gritó su amiga de la infancia, Mogami Kyoko-Shouko-san me dijo que estabas enfermo, creí que tendrías hambre, pero como veo que mi presencia no te agrada, me voy.

Kyoko se puso de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Sho la detuvo del brazo. Necesitaba ayuda y solo ella podía brindársela.

—Me siento de la patada, por eso te dije eso, pero no te vayas, por favor.

Su cara de niño mimado y a la vez enfermo había aparecido.

—Eres un inmaduro. No sabes cuidarte solo. Cuando te enfermabas, tu madre siempre era la que te cuidaba.

—Por eso solo tú puedes ayudarme esta vez.

Kyoko suspiró, era un buen cantante y todo eso, pero realmente parecía un niño pequeño.

—Te prepararé algo para que comas, duerme mientras tanto.

—Gracias Kyoko.

Ella dejó a su amigo durmiendo en su amplia cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

No le gustaba verlo enfermo, pero era irritante y a la vez divertido ver como se comportaba de manera tan infantil, solo con ella se portaba de esa forma. Le agradaba tanto haberlo recuperado. Sho había reflexionado y había cambiado su forma de ser con ella, se había disculpado sinceramente, era su querido Sho-chan que conocía de cuando eran pequeños. No el cantante egocéntrico que se le subió la fama a la cabeza y la desechó como un trapo usado.

Una vez lista su comida, regresó a su habitación para despertarlo.

—Sho, despierta.

Él abrió los ojos aun sintiéndose mal.

—Toma, come un poco.

El chico se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó el plato que le daba su amiga. Se lo comió todo. Kyoko sabía cocinar bien, así que eso no era ningún problema. Le gustaban sus comidas aún más de las que su mamá preparaba.

—Vaya, a pesar de estar enfermo te lo acabaste todo-exclamó sorprendida al ver el plato vacío.

—Mi apetito no desaparece aunque esté enfermo.

—Eso es bueno, así repones energías.

—Ahora que lo pienso-meditó Sho-¿tu noviecito Tsuruga no se va a enojar cuando sepa que estás aquí?

—Él confía en mí. Además, él fue quién me trajo hasta aquí-le explicó orgullosa.

—Caballeroso resultó ser-dijo despectivamente.

—Claro, no como alguien que conozco.

—Kyoko, hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, así que lo dejaré pasar.

El cantante se recostó nuevamente y se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Tienes que cuidarte si quieres recuperarte pronto-indicó Kyoko con un tono autoritario.

—Hai, hai. Parece mi mamá o peor.

—Deberías estar agradecido por ello. Lavaré todo y me iré, tú duerme.

Sho se ocultó entre las sábanas, para que ella no pudiera ver su rostro, el cual solo reflejaba la gran gratitud que sentía en ese momento hacía su amiga.

—Gracias-dijo aún cubierto.

Kyoko se detuvo un momento al escuchar su voz rasposa, sin embargo sonrió. Él había cambiado.

—Es tan extraño escucharte darme las gracias-se burló.

—Cállate, además tú me lo pediste.

Bueno, en parte había cambiado, pero su lado caprichoso nunca lo dejaría.

Sho volvió a caer dormido, mientras Kyoko arreglaba y limpiaba todo lo que utilizó.

Antes de irse, lo llamó para despedirse.

—Sho, ya me voy.

El enfermo reaccionó medio zombi, por lo que tan solo la miró.

No quería que se vaya, quería que se quedara. Pero…era imposible y lo sabía muy bien.

Kyoko ya se dirigía a la salida cuando él la llamó.

— ¡Espera!-Sho había salido de la cama y la alcanzó, tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias, no tenías porqué venir y sin embargo lo hiciste.

—Por favor Sho, no me des tanto las gracias, se siente incómodo.

Sho sonrió ante esa respuesta. Esa era su mejor amiga después de todo.

—Entonces, desde ahora te daré las gracias de otra manera-sonrió socarronamente, antes de soltarla.

A Kyoko se le pusieron de pelos de punta. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sin embargo, pudo irse tranquilamente de ahí.

Cuando ella se hubo ido, el pobre chico miraba la puerta dónde ella había desaparecido minutos atrás.

—Me voy a arrepentir toda la vida por haberla perdido. No hay nadie como ella. Aún si volviera a nacer no habría nadie como ella.

Tres días después, Kyoko comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo.

Llegó al Darumaya –precisamente a la hora de visita de Ren- con 10 cajas llenas de todo tipo de maquillajes de las mejores marcas. Labiales, sombras, rubores, perfumes. Todo lo imaginable o mejor dicho inimaginable.

—Cómo te dije, así te daré las gracias ahora.

— ¡Estás loco!-le gritó rabiosa-¡es demasiado!

—Qué importa, ¿te gusta, no?

Kyoko dudó un momento al ver todas esas maravillas solo para ella.

—Sí, pero exageraste-la joven se rascaba la cabeza frustrada por ese agradecimiento tan peculiar y exagerado-ustedes son iguales-le espetó también a su novio-derrochadores de dinero sin sentido.

Ren estaba totalmente divertido con la situación. Ese regalo de Fuwa era realmente exagerado pero le encantaba la reacción enfadada de su novia. Le hacía mucha gracia la actitud infantil de su prácticamente cuñado.

Si no fuera consciente de que Kyoko tiene ojos solo para él, entonces estaría tremendamente celoso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si no hay mujer como ella en el mundo. Su Kyoko, nadie como ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente. Tell me why


End file.
